


It's Not Suicide, It's Murder - Why Sherlock is Dying

by tjlcisthenewsexy



Series: tjlcisthenewsexy's old tumblr metas [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Analysis, Sherlock Meta, Suicide, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjlcisthenewsexy/pseuds/tjlcisthenewsexy





	It's Not Suicide, It's Murder - Why Sherlock is Dying

There’s a montage of deaths in ASiP…

We can’t see the cabbie, all we see is a person appearing to take their own life.

Sherlock knows that somehow these are murders not suicides, even if he doesn’t yet know how it was done.

What could be the subtext of a death that looks like suicide but is actually murder?

What about the reality that suicides in the LGBT population are 40% higher than in the non-LGBT population?  

_“I do not think it far from wrong when I mention that at least half of the suicides of young men are due to this one circumstance” - John Addington Symonds (1840-1893)_

If a person takes their own life due to depression directly caused by a heterocentric culture and institutionalized homophobia, then is it really suicide? Or is it murder?

The victims in ASiP were  _persuaded_ to take the pill. The cabbie never touched them. 

_I don’t want to kill you Mr ‘olmes. I’m gonna to talk to yer, and you’re gonna kill yourself._

The idea of suicide is put in front of us by the implication that comes with prejudice; that we’re freaks, that we don’t belong, we’re faulty, or ill.

So the murderer (homophobic society) need only push the pill towards us. There were two bottles though, a good one and a bad one. So apparently there’s a way to stay alive. But there wasn’t for the cabbie’s victims. All of his targets, including Sherlock, somehow chose the poison pill. 

_The choice was an illusion._ Because while suicide is ultimately the decision of it’s victim,  _it’s a choice that was made for them by a society that forced their hand._ It’s not suicide, it’s murder.

We see this over and over…

**Looks like suicide but is actually murder:**  

Regardless of what really happened, how Sherlock really survived the fall, the fact remains that he killed himself because he was persuaded to do it.

__I don’t want to kill you Mr ‘olmes. I’m gonna to talk to yer, and you’re gonna kill yourself._ _

  


And again in HLV when Sherlock goes on a “suicide mission” that he was sent on as punishment, forced into a position where he had no choice but to accept “suicide”.

The death by suicide of millions of gay men and women throughout history is the real life tragedy that this subtext is referencing. It’s one of the reasons why [Sherlock is dying](http://gosherlocked.tumblr.com/post/151473784656/twelve), and why the show is a fairytale where true love will defeat the enemy that wants him dead.

[OCT. 25 2016](http://tjlcisthenewsexy.tumblr.com/post/152256942685/its-not-suicide-its-murder-why-sherlock-is)

[#SUICIDE TW](http://tjlcisthenewsexy.tumblr.com/tagged/suicide-tw) [#DEATH TW](http://tjlcisthenewsexy.tumblr.com/tagged/death-tw) [#BBC SHERLOCK](http://tjlcisthenewsexy.tumblr.com/tagged/bbc-sherlock) [#SHERLOCK](http://tjlcisthenewsexy.tumblr.com/tagged/sherlock) [#SUBTEXT](http://tjlcisthenewsexy.tumblr.com/tagged/subtext) [#TJLC](http://tjlcisthenewsexy.tumblr.com/tagged/tjlc)[#HOMOSEXUALITY](http://tjlcisthenewsexy.tumblr.com/tagged/homosexuality) [#SUICIDE](http://tjlcisthenewsexy.tumblr.com/tagged/suicide)

[523 NOTES](http://tjlcisthenewsexy.tumblr.com/post/152256942685/its-not-suicide-its-murder-why-sherlock-is)


End file.
